Breach of Contract
by brindani
Summary: Ranma has grown up to become the greatest martial artist in existence. Everyone wants a piece of him, whether supermodel or super powerful martial artist. How did he get where he is and how has he managed to avoid all of the unwanted attention?
1. A Contract Broken

Author's notes: Another new story. The darn buggers just don't want to leave me alone. Sometimes I'm left to wonder just who is in charge. Well no matter who that is, I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: Out of everything, I only own Tai Sugurue. Pretty much everything else is not mine.

**Breach of Contract**

By: brindani

Ranma Saotome, it was the name of a legend. A legend who massacred all those that stood between him and the title of the greatest martial artist in existence. Whether it be dragons, a phoenix god, or the insane super powerful martial artist, none walked away unscathed.

In his heyday, the young man had devastated a large chunk of land belonging to a tribe of warrior women. Countries stood in awe of the awesome power and bowed themselves to the undefeatable destructive force of nature.

At least, until today. For he, Tai Sugurue, would conquer the legend. Tai thought as he brushed away several strands of midnight black hair away from his flawless complection with a fingerless gloved hand. Grunting, he shifted his large pack over his 188 cm body's shoulder. He wore a leather outfit that hung loosely around him, revealing rippling chiseled muscles.

From the first time he had heard that name, Tai drove himself into a frenzy of training. For countless years he shaped his body into the perfect weapon using a fluid mixture of technique, speed and power. He too had defeated any that stood in the way of claming the world's strongest title.

His recent defeat of a demon lord sent to bring the apocalypse was the signal that he was ready. Now he stood before the compound of the Saotome household. It was obvious that the place had undergone many changes in recent times. Indeed, as he looked, Tai could find subtle traces that the neighboring properties were recently absorbed.

Not that he could see anything inside, the fence was enormous, standing three or four meters tall and at least one thick. It was composed of a dark brown wood he was unfamiliar with; some foreign tree that would likely be stronger then anything local.

Tai shook his head, he was getting distracted. He couldn't afford distractions when he was so close. Walking around the corer, Tai found himself face to face with an enormous gate headed with a sign.

_To submit application to become a student of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, please sign the waiting list._

Tai glanced to the side where he found a computer terminal. It was stationed in what resembled a phone booth. Out of curiosity, he entered the small building. His eyes widened when he found the waiting list displayed.

"23,671 waiting? My god."

Walking back out, Tai found further instructions below the first declaration.

_To challenge Ranma in one on one combat, please pull cord and present submission papers._

"Submission papers? I don't need some stupid submission papers." Tai said to himself before pulling the cord. He jumped back as a great gong sounded throughout the area.

'That's some door-bell." Tai mumbled to himself clutching his heart at the unexpected noise.

Eventually the door swung open soundlessly.

Tai was startled as a goddess appeared before him. She wore an elegant emerald green evening gown, her brown locks cascading down her back in waves. Her piercing yet gentle brown eyes regarded him serenely. In all, he had the strongest desire to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness. For what? He wasn't sure; the desire was there all the same.

"May I help you?"

Tai blinked, he hadn't realized that he had been staring. "I'm sorry, my name is Tai Sugurue and I've come to challenge Ranma." Tai said nervously before bowing low.

"I see, my name is Kasumi, please come in." The divine girl replied before returning his bow with a small one herself and standing to the side, gesturing him to enter.

Picking himself up from his formal bow, Tai walked through the gate and blinked in surprise. The interior was enormous, containing a main house that looked closer to an ancient Japanese mansion raising high above him. Off to the side lining the way were three dojos, two on the left and another twice as big on the right. Branches from each formed a stone walkway framed with a dizzying array of flowers that shifted color ever three feet. In the middle, connecting all of the lines, stood a stone pavilion next to a small clear watered pond.

A small cough from behind brought Tai back to reality. Turning around, he found his angelic hostess waiting patently for his attention.

"Please follow me." She said before walking smoothly and gracefully down the walkway to the middle pavilion. Tai following after Kasumi and stopped next to one of four small stone tables. "Do you have your submission papers?" Kasumi asked unassumingly.

Tai felt bad, he still didn't believe he needed some stupid papers to challenge someone, but to deny this woman anything seemed sacrilege.

Hesitantly he shook his head as if a child waiting to be chastise. Kasumi nodded before pulling out and handing him a thick stack of papers.

"Please fill these out and sign after you have gone through them all thoroughly. I'll have someone come by and check on you once you are finished. If you will excuse me, I have to get back to class. It's been a pleasure meeting you." Kasumi finished by bowing low which he mirrored moments later.

Kasumi turned to walk down one of the paths heading to the left of the two dojos. He noticed nearly a dozen girls dreamily looking his way, whispering to each other and giggling as they did so. They stopped as soon as Kasumi reached them, returning to… cleaning?

Tai shook his head. Did they really need that many people to clean a dojo? Trying to find more clues, he noticed a small sign next to the entrance that he had missed. School of Anything Goes housekeeping. Tai blinked. He had come across many unusual schools in his time in the wilderness, but nothing like housekeeping. Taking a closer look, Tai was surprised to find several of the student's handling a mop as if it where a staff, fighting against others while cleaning the floor.

'Okay, now that is just freaky.' Tai thought to himself before looking at the paperwork the young woman handed him.

"What the hell is this! There must be two hundred pages in this thing. It'll take me days to read through it all."

Taking a deep breath, Tai sat down in one of the comfortable chairs before flipping open the first page.

I the applicant, herein known as party A, who wishes to pursue formal challenge with one Ranma Saotome, herein known as party B…

'My god, I'm having flashbacks from algebra. There is no way I'm going through this whole stack of mumbo jumbo. Besides, all these contracts are exactly the same. Not like anyone actually reads them.'

So thinking, Tai flipped to the final page, signing and dating on the dotted line with a small flourish.

'Well that was easy. Now what should I do? She said that someone would come along when I finished, but I doubt it will be soon.' Tai lay back in the very comfortable lawn chair and took a look around. He had already seen the dojo where a regal Kasumi was literally sweeping students off their feet. Letting his gaze drift, Tai was a little surprised to find that the pond that he thought was beside the pavilion was actually over it. In the center he found a circle about half a meter wide where several fish were lazing around. It was very peaceful, he had to admit.

Taking a closer look at the other dojo he found a small sign.

Saotome School of Anything Goes revised Okinamiyaki style.

Tai blinked again, Okinamiyaki style? He had been here less then five minutes and he was already weirded out by this place. Taking a look inside the dojo, he found seven people sitting in a row with small portable fryers in front of each. To the side, were the beginnings of what appeared like thirty people with small individual tables set in front of each. Some of the people appeared as if they had been dragged straight from the gutter. All were watching the seven in front of them critically. A woman wearing boy's cloths stood to the side with a small stopwatch.

He didn't hear it, but the woman said something, dropping her hand. There was an instant barrage of flying Okinamiyaki. Moments later, everyone had food in front of them.

Tai covered his mouth to suppress a snicker when he realized one of the patrons face was covered by an extra large Okinamiyaki. Apparently the instructor leading them noticed too as she was redressing an inexperienced looking student.

Finally taking his eyes away from the funny scene, Tai checked out the largest dojo expecting to find Ranma leading a class. He was hoping to study Ranma's movements and perhaps anticipate his style when they fought later on. What he found, to his disappointment, was twelve students in mere white-belts learning the proper way to land after a throw. The instructor was a short blue haired girl who guided them gently and gave them instruction.

Tai sneered, was Ranma not even teaching courses now? Had he become so weak? Tai's eyes narrowed. Visibly shuddering, Tai halted that line of thought. He could not allow himself to underestimate his opponent. Perhaps he was simply letting a student handle the lower courses. That must be it.

"Finished going through all the paperwork already, sugar?"

Tai spun around in his chair as he found himself face to face with the girl wearing boy's clothing, a ponytail hanging over her shoulder and a large spatula attached to her back. Now up close, there was no way that one could mistake the girl for a boy despite the cloths. She had developed very well during her teenage years and was doing nothing to hide the very shapely hour glass figure.

"Is something wrong?" She asked taking a step back to allow him some breathing room.

"Um, no, nothing is wrong. And yes, I've finished the paperwork."

"Wow, I'm impressed, it took me a good week to really understand everything in there. You must study martial arts speed reading or something. Was never much interested in that branch myself, just a bunch of bookworms trying to lay claim to a martial artist status if you ask me. But I must be boring you. I'll give you a few tips on finding Ryoga. If you're lucky he managed to stay in one place since this morning and you should be able to challenge Ranma formally in a little over a week."

"A week! I don't want to wait a week to fight Ranma. Why would I have to go searching for this Ryoga character? Its Ranma I want to challenge, not him."

Ukyo stared at the young man, and Tai once again felt like a little boy demanding a toy before his allowance at the end of the month.

"I see, if you want to challenge Ranma without going through Ryoga then you'll have to go through the legal department as outlined by section 3 subparagraph 2. Of course you know all about that clause?"

Tai shifted his eyes, avoiding eye contact.

"Ok then, please follow me." Ukyo said before heading to the large central estate.

Tai followed after, keeping several paces behind her. He didn't like how this place made him feel. It was like everyone was superior even though he hadn't fought or even seen Ranma himself.

As they walked up to the door, Ukyo took up the conversation again.

"That section I mentioned, in case it is a little vague, details that the contract you signed is binding and that a breach of contract is taken care of by our financial department." Ukyo mentioned ominously as the front door closed with a thud behind him.

"Taken care of?" Tai asked, his eyes opening wide.

"Our financial head will explain everything." Ukyo answered with a devious grin.

Walking down an expensive hallway lined with pictures from various artists, Tai continued listlessly, following on autopilot. He never noticed the hallway slowly led down, shifting into a dark rocky tunnel the further they continued. By the time they stopped and he did notice, they were standing before a rickety old door in what appeared to be a cave.

Relocating to the side, Ukyo gestured to the entrance.

"I hope to see you again sometime, if you survive." She said before leaving him to his fate.

Tentatively, Tai walked forward until he faced the door directly. Stopping, he heard sounds on the other side.

Placing his ear next to the door, he listened carefully.

"My precious, my pretty precious."

'Ok, this is getting a little weird.' Tai thought to himself, goosebumps running up and down his spine. That feeling only occurred a handful of times in his past. The dark lord was one such. 'What could be in here that is as great as a dark lord?'

Stepping back, Tai open the door, making not a sound.

What he found left him in awe. It was a treasure vault with millions of gold coins forming small mountains on the floor speckled with rubies, emeralds, and every golden trinket he could ever have imagined.

Amongst the piles of gold, he spotted a kneeling creature. That was the best he could describe the humpback with a shredded green cloak actually petting a large emerald sitting on its lap.

"My precio…" The figure stopped in the middle of it repetitious statement. "I smell something, my precious. Something to add to our collection. Been a bad boy he has." Taking a few whiffs of the air, the head slowly turned towards him, eyes alight in insane glee "Fresh meat." It cackled.

Tai screamed and ran out the door leaving the woman hunched on the piles of gold; his voice becoming a distant echo.

Several minutes after the martial artist left, the woman stood up straight, stretching her arms out.

"Taken care of another one I see," came a voice from the shadows.

The woman carelessly looked in the direction of the voice to find a pigtailed man standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, as easily dissuaded as every super powerful martial artist that wants your crown without going through the proper channels."

"How many does that make today?" The outline asked.

"Hmmm, counting that one it would be ten challengers, five undocumented marriage proposals, six girls stating that you are their fiancés from a previous bargain struck by your estranged parent, three of which were fraudulent. All in all a rather slow morning. Has Ukyo's class finished lunch yet?"

"Not yet, lunch isn't for another three hours. You've been losing track of time more often lately. Why do you insist on staying?"

"Practicing my art of course." Nabiki answered, absently rubbing the large jewel in her hand.

"Awe yes, anything goes school of lawsuits. I have to commend you on your fine expertise. Are you planning on taking on students soon?"

"No, this art will die with me."

"As to my other question?"

"I haven't forgotten, it has been a dream of mine to wallow in wealth. Ten years ago I could only imagine standing here like this with awe and hunger. More wealth then I could ever calculate no matter how hard I tried.

Now that I am here, it is only a punishment for my previous shallow actions," Nabiki gestured to everything around her "To remain here with all of this… cold meaningless metal."

"You know we don't believe that."

"Of course, and someday I will be able to accept your pardon, but until then we have other things to do."

"Your charity donations?"

"Yes"

"If it makes you happy, then do as you please. I need to get back to Ukyo and Kasumi." So saying the young man turned away, leaving Nabiki to her dark world.

"They do get lonely if their husband is not there to bring out a smile," Nabiki whispered as she watched the young man leave her once again, a small thread of guilt tugging her heart at the chance she had thrown away so many years ago for true happiness.

* * *

Author's end notes: Hmmmm, I'm not sure what to say about this fic. It is intended as a one-shot, but after reviewing it sounds like more chapters are possible. For the moment I'll leave it as is. 

Now where did this actually come from? It was a funny idea I had somewhere between the realm of dreams and the sound of my alarm clock. It's amazing what things can come of that time. Why did it become a story? For the typical reasons such things do, it just wouldn't leave me alone!

I hope you like it,

brindani


	2. A New Contest?

Author's notes: Yes, another chapter added to the story once listed as complete. Did I lie? No, this was fully intended to be a humorous one-shot. Then a new idea popped into my head. Unfortunately with so many new stories out, I was a little leery of creating another. So I decided to add it to one of the preexisting stories. It just happened to work very well with this one. This fic has not been pre-read.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma, Akane, Ukyo… oh heck I don't own any of them.

**Breach of Contract**

By: brindani

Chapter 2: A New Contest?

Ukyo leaned back against the last hallway to intersect what was lovingly dubbed the tunnel of doom. She silently watched the dust settle as the man known as Tai barreled past her without even realizing nor caring of her presence.

She really loved it when it was her turn to lead those that broke the contract to meet their fate at the hands of Nabiki. Typically they were never seriously hurt. Most usually ended up miles away, utterly confused after hours of running without understanding why they were running in the first place. A third not scared off, found themselves a little more inclined to follow the contract. The few idiotic or brain dead enough to come back without fulfilling the terms ended up in a mental institution. It had only happened once so far. "I wonder how Kuno is doing anyway?" Ukyo thought aloud

It was definitely a testament to Nabiki's form of martial arts. She wasn't strong; a good kick would leave her sprawling on the ground. No, her advantage was the mind. Ukyo still wasn't sure of the specifics, but Nabiki had mastered the art of emotional control. She knew it was through a form of ki manipulation. Most advanced martial artists already knew that ki colored their emotions; Nabiki just flipped the concept, forming the emotional ki on a massive level, broadcasting it while matching her prey's ki frequency.

The body was enveloped and it was only a matter of time before the victim bent to the puppeteer's desired emotion.

Ukyo was surprised at first that the technique worked on martial artists at all, but then again, most martial artists were only concerned about ki when it took the form of large blasts or augmentation of their limbs to move faster. Very few ever bothered to train against such a threat because no one knew it existed. God like beings could and did fall before even launching an attack.

To her knowledge, only one person had ever beaten Nabiki since developing her formidable technique and that was Ranma. Ukyo herself had trained hard and could give Nabiki a run for her money as she modulated her own internal ki frequency. But the very act of changing the frequency made her ki elusive to use.

Nabiki, while she couldn't take a hit, had developed an uncanny ability to dodge. Someone not augmented with ki didn't have a chance at touching her.

"Hey there." Ukyo looked up to see the smiling face of Ranma. Her eyes instinctively checked him out even after all these years. It was hard not to with sculpted abs easily outlined through his rich forest green Chinese silks. He had filled out nicely since his youth; nothing close to a body builder's overdevelopment, rather a corded steal thirty times as strong. As she brought her eyes up to meet his, she found his usual hard eyes softening as they filled with her own reflection.

"Hey yourself. How is she doing?" Ukyo asked revealing a bright smile before nodding her head down the cavern of doom.

"Same as always. You know how she gets when she stays in there too long."

"I see." A small pout developing as she turned inward.

"Shouldn't you get back to your students, Mrs. Saotome?" Ukyo giggled at the reference. A dream fulfilled; one she once thought lost.

"They should be fine on their own. They're simply finishing up the breakfast shift."

"Good, some of those people looked like they hadn't eaten in a week."

"True, many of the recent homeless are too proud to ask for help. The excuse to help train my students sometimes doesn't even work anymore since these recent hard times came along."

"Yes, we'll just have to see how everything works out. Would you like to come with me and see if Kasumi has finished cleaning her students' clock?" Ranma asked, nodding up the hallway toward the exit of their home.

"No, I have some more thinking to do. You go on ahead and I'll catch up."

"Sure thing," Ukyo leaned in with a smile as Ranma gently cupped her cheek. "Don't worry too much; Nabiki is working on helping things out."

Ukyo nodded her head feeling the comfort radiate from Ranma's hand as he gently let go to visit with her co-wife. She gently watched as the love of her life walked up to the surface.

It was amazing how things turned out. In her wildest dreams she had never imagined her future like this. It was certainly a long and difficulty journey. Now that she thought about it, she could even remembered how it all started. That one day…

1234567890098765432112345678900987654321

Ukyo stretched out her arms as the chime signaled her last customer for the day leaving. It had been a long and tiring shift that dragged on and on with always one more customer then she could handle. With no help, it was starting to ware on her. Hands moving automatically, Ukyo started cleaning the large pile of pots and pans she had had no time to deal with earlier in the day.

Though she loved to cook, bringing a smile to her customers left a warm feeling inside, going through a dinner rush was very tiring. Today seemed to be especially busy because of some large and obscure event held close by. She stopped paying attention to such things recently as she already had enough on her plate with school, the shop and trying to spend at least a little quality time with Ranma.

Ding.

"I'm sorry, we're closed." Ukyo said off hand as she kept her attention on a particular stubborn dish.

"Oh, ok." The figure in her peripheral vision turned to walk away before Ukyo blinked, 'Was that…?'

Turning, she found herself facing the back of someone with a very familiar red Chinese outfit.

"Ranma? What are you doing here?" Ukyo asked, causing the pigtailed youth to stop, the door half open.

When he didn't immediately answer, Ukyo put down the dish, drying her hands on a rag before approaching her fiancé.

"Ranma, why don't you come in for awhile? I could use the company while I finish cleaning up." Ukyo offered lightly touching his shoulder.

Ukyo tilted her head when her touch brought a shudder from Ranma. For several long heavy moments, Ranma stayed where he was causing Ukyo to become concerned. Shortly, he squared his shoulders before turning around with a large grin.

"How you doing, Ucchan? Things been going alright?"

Ukyo wasn't sure what to make of this little transformation. It almost appeared as if Ranma's demeanor took a 180.

"Sure sugar, things have been going alright. Why don't you take a seat and I'll make you a special." She asked, gesturing to one of the stools in front of the grill before walking around to warm it up again.

"Thanks, but I'm not feeling too hungry right now," Ranma answered, taking a seat on one of the stools.

Ukyo's hand froze on the knob to heat the grill. That statement was just wrong. The whole situation felt wrong all together.

Turning off the counter grill, Ukyo pulled up another chair to sit in front of her fiancé.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" She asked very serious, her hands cupping her chin.

Ranma started to fidget under the scrutiny, his cocky smile suffering from the intense yet gentle gaze focused on him.

"Uh, nothing's wrong. What makes you think something is wrong?" Ranma asked, gently tugging his pigtail.

"One, you almost left when I said I was closed; two you didn't take me up on the offer for free food; and three you only pull your pigtail when you're really nervous. It all adds up to something is seriously bothering you. Now what is it?" Ukyo asked, not changing her position a wit.

At each reason, Ranma pulled back slightly as if struck. "I just ate, that's why I'm not hungry." He answered weakly in a whisper Ukyo nearly didn't catch.

"Ranma, I've known you a long time. I know that even if you just ate you wouldn't turn down free food. The only time you are not hungry is when you are too worried to eat." When she stopped, she found Ranma's eyes not quite meeting hers anymore, his cocky grin a pale shadow.

Ukyo waited a moment as Ranma continued to avoid her gaze.

"Ranma…" Ukyo waited until his roving attention returned to her face. "…please don't shut me out. I might be able to help if you tell me what's troubling you." She said quietly, her eyes shimmering on the brink of tears.

Ranma's smirk vanished in the face of Ukyo's expression, turning into a small frown.

"I…I don't know what's wrong, Ucchan." Ranma answered hesitantly.

Ranma nearly pulled back when Ukyo reached over and took hold of his hand.

"Take your time, sugar, I'm not going anywhere." Ukyo offered, lightly squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Ranma sat staring at Ukyo's face for a moment before shifting his eyes to the door and back.

Nodding her head, Ukyo stood up, locking the door with a triple padlock to make sure that no unwanted guests would appear.

"Why don't we go upstairs, sugar? Should be a lot more privacy up there."

Ranma hesitantly nodded his head, appearing less nervous now that the door had been locked.

Ukyo could understand why. People would always drop in unexpectedly on her fiancé at the worst possible moment, typically believing terrible things of him.

Once Ukyo double checked the locks, she led Ranma up to her personal apartment where he took a chair next to the mirror. Ukyo sat down on her bed, watching Ranma closely as something pent up seemed to struggle to come out.

"So what's bothering you, Ranchan? Another fight with Akane?" Ukyo asked quietly so as not to disturb his piece of mind.

She witnessed a mixture of emotions flash across his face, depression, anger, sadness, regret, deeper depression, and just a glint of hope all warred with one another. Ukyo cringed as a creepy feeling ran down her back. She almost felt like she was on the threshold of opening Pandora's Box.

The mixture of emotions started to settle to a general depression before he attempted to speak. His mouth stayed open for several seconds before closing, the words unwilling to come. At any other time, Ukyo would have found the expression funny, but she knew Ranma needed her silence for the moment.

"Everything." Ranma finally whispered.

Ukyo blinked at the unexpected announcement. "What do you mean 'everything'?" Ukyo asked.

"It's just that everything seems… wrong. It all seems to go on and on like a never ending clock. Every week there are at least three or four people out to challenge me. Most of which don't care what they do to get to me. They put people I care for in harms way. If one comes someday and I'm not good enough…"

Ukyo's eyes opened wide. This was the first time she had ever heard Ranma even think that someone might be able to beat him.

"Everyone is chasing me all the time. I'll admit, at first I enjoyed all the attention. There was no one besides pops on my training journey and as soon as we stopped long enough to make friends I was forced to move on. Having everyone's attention made me feel important. But now I have to look around every corner, cringe at the sound of a simply bicycle bell, knowing I'll get glomped just before Akane makes an appearance before hitting me. I'm tired of being hit, of being sought after. If this continues… I just don't know what I'll do," Ranma finished, looking down, hands holding up his head.

Ukyo watched Ranma carefully, waiting to see if he had anymore to say. She was surprised. She had always thought Ranma could take anything and jump right back into the fray. Now that she really sat down and thought about it, he was under a lot of stress. More then even she could lay claim to. Putting herself in his shoes, she realized she would have snapped ages ago, likely taking half the city with her in a bout of misery. Now looking into Ranma's depressed eyes, it appeared that the load was so great and wearing that he was falling into himself, ready to crumble at the softest touch. To be acting this way, that touch couldn't be far off.

'I have to do something. I can't imagine myself without Ranma, but I can not bear the thought of Ranma… I have to think!' Ukyo mentally strained as she tried to come up with some idea.

Ukyo's resolve strengthened as she turned her attention back to Ranma who was studying the floor intently. It was shocking to see him like this; so down in the dumps. Nothing should have taken him this far. It had to end... for his sake. She frowned as a possibility came to mind. A possibility she would rather bury in the depths of her imagination. She didn't have that option anymore.

"Ranma? Would it be better if you didn't have all of these engagements or perhaps just one?"

Ranma's tired eyes rose to meet Ukyo's before sighing. "I know what you're thinking, and leaving with you would honor…"

"Ranma, I'm not talking about running away with me." Ukyo said, her cheeks went a nice scarlet as her mind elaborated the possibility. "Unless you wanted to, then I would drop everything in a heart beat. What I mean is… I… may have an idea that might free you of the engagements," Ukyo finished, forcing herself not to bite her tongue. Ranma needed her now, more then he ever needed anyone before; as much as it saddened her, not even her bright dreams for their beautiful future were as important.

Ranma's eyes slowly turned towards her, a glimmer of hope in them that she could not remember seeing for some time. It helped spur her on.

"There's such a way? A way to actually maintain honor?" Ranma asked, an almost child like innocence illuminating his features.

"Yes, I was thinking about a contest…" Ukyo stopped as Ranma's expression lost all hope in the blink of an eye.

"And the winner gets me?" He asked in a neutral tone.

"Sort of, but there doesn't have to be a winner." Ukyo said, trying to push past the misunderstanding.

Ranma's perplexed eyes returned to her own.

"If there is a contest then there has to be a winner," he said blankly.

"I was thinking of something a little more elaborate then a cooking contest. What seems to be going on is a whole lot of girls after you for marriage and thanks to your no good jackass of a father, they each have written agreements to back up their claim. No matter how much they come onto you, I've never really seen any of them say how they envision their lives if you were to choose them. The contest would include spending a week with each of those participating in a way that they think the future will work out. At the end you can choose one or none or them. Part of the agreement will include that anyone participating will put up their part of the engagement based on your decision. So if you don't like how any of the lifestyles go you can choose none of them and be free to drive your own destiny."

Ukyo's eyes had drifted down as she finished, her voice a mere whisper, avoiding Ranma's intense gaze.

"Ukyo why would you…"

"Ranma, you may not realize it, but how you were talking… the look in your eyes; you're close to the edge. I wouldn't be surprised to hear you've been thinking of fulfilling that sepuku pledge." Ranma looked away showing just how accurate her words were. "As much as I do not want to be without you, I couldn't stand your loss. I'm willing to do this for you if you are willing to give it a chance," Ukyo finished, her eyes growing moist again.

They sat there together in mutual silence; each avoiding the other's gaze.

BAM BAM

Both blinked at the sudden noise from below.

"RANMA! I know you're up there, now get down here," screamed a voice from the street.

Looking to each other, their eyes grew wide. They knew that voice. It appeared Akane had come to collect her missing fiancé.

Hesitantly, both stood to walk down the stairs.

"I hear you in there now let me in!" Akane screamed again as they walked into the main serving area.

"Ok, ok, just quite it down. The neighbors are already on my case about all the noise. The last thing I need is you making more." Ukyo finished unlocking each of the chains. As soon as the last fell, the door zipped open nearly breaking as it impacted the other side. Before them was revealed a steaming mad Akane who rushed in, hitting Ranma over the head, dropping him like a fly. You could almost see stars circle around his head.

"I knew you would be here with one of your hussies! You even locked the door so I couldn't get in." Akane screamed, a pale red aura developing around her, becoming ever more vivid.

"I'm not some hussy you jackass. We were just having a little talk." Ukyo scowled before kneeling down to make sure Ranma was alright.

"Like I would believe that story." Akane humphed, turning away with her arms folded under her chest.

"Why wouldn't you, if we really did do something, he would have gone out the back window when you started making all the racket." Ukyo answered, judging that though stronger then her typical punch, Ranma's toughened body would recover in a few minutes.

Akane opened her mouth to rebut only to hang there. Instead she switched her anger back to Ranma.

"Whatever, now come on you idiot, Kasumi's been worried sick about you being out so late." So saying she twirled around, stomping out the door.

Ranma rubbed his head, shaking it every few seconds to get rid of the cobwebs.

"Are you alright, sugar?" She asked as she helped Ranma to wobble back onto his feet.

"Yeah, I'll be alright in a second, damn tomboy needs to watch her strength."

"I heard that," an incensed voice shouted from outside the shop. It appeared Akane hadn't gone as far as she had led them to believe.

"Well it's the truth." He shouted back, followed by more stomping noises drawing away from the building.

Ranma was about to follow after Akane when Ukyo tugged at his arm.

Ranma turned around to face Ukyo, who found herself having a hard time keeping her focus on him, finding the ground rather interesting.

"Ranma, about what we were talking about…"

Ranma nodded his head. "Give me some time to think about it. I really appreciate what you are willing to do for me and it is a really good idea, I just need… time to think I guess."

Ukyo nodded her head and released his arm.

"Just let me know and we can start getting things together."

Ranma walked out of the shop following the heavy heeled thumps emanating from the distance.

1234567890098765432112345678900987654321

Author's note: I can hear it now, a deal like this would cause dishonor in Japanese culture for the girls and Ranma would never allow it. It is true that we are working from the Japanese perspective and breaking such pacts would be very dishonorable, we are also working in the Ranmaverse. We have already seen two potential fiancées leave despite the agreements. One of these due to a contest with no apparent ramifications for the girl. The second fiancée I am referring to occurred at the end of the same episode as the first; with the hairy guy. As the second father makes no future appearance out for Ranma's neck, he too must have been handled with no resulting blood feud. Does this mean that there will be no consequences for anyone? No, they will be there. After all, I'm trying to take into account Japanese culture at the same time. They just won't show up for awhile.

Any questions, comments, encouragements, requests, corrections, or the like can either be submitted by review or emailed to me directly.

brindani


End file.
